User blog:DYSUTOPIA/Remnant Classes
First and foremost, I'd like to welcome everyone back to RWBY Roleplay Wiki, or those of you that came back, anyway. Secondly, I have an announcement to make. A welcome back ball for the year is going to be hosted, one for each set of schools - the one for the Huntsman Academies will be held at Beacon Academy, while the Combat Schools' equivalent will take place at Sanctum Academy. Now, on to point number three, the point I wish to raise. Classes on DARP and other wikis haven't been particularly successful, either for teachers or students not posting. To resolve this issue, I have come up with a system. However, it will only work if we have active teachers for the academies, so I'd encourage everyone to make a teacher or two! This system is prestige points ''and ''league tables. Prestige Points ''Prestige points ''are earned by activity and excellence in roleplayed categories, and are distributed by professors. It gives your team a better reputation and standing in their respective combat school and academy; for example, many students will likely know about a team with ''many ''prestige points while those with few may fade into obscurity. Prestige points may be lost by rule-breaking, tardiness or lack of attendance, or poor performance in classes. Teams with lower prestige points may receive remedial classes from the professor if it is decided they need them. If a team has a concerningly low level of points, their future at their respective academy may be discussed IC. Other ways to gain prestige points include: *Defeating other teams in your league *Completing a mission *Reaching a certain stage in a tournament Other ways to lose prestige points include: *Losing to other teams in your league *Failing a mission If it is seen that a teacher is biased in their distribution of prestige points, discussions will be had OOC. League Tables League tables are formed, and teams are ranked in terms of their number of prestige points. This has the ability to make or break how a team is viewed in the eyes of their fellow students. Teams are ranked by school and year, and these tables will be viewable and updated OOC for users to see. Teams may also arrange matchups between them and other teams in their league to gain prestige points and rise up through the ranks. Any team that finishes in the top 3 of the league tables will be rewarded as the staff see fit. Missions / Tournaments Missions and Tournaments will be judged on prestige points - you must have a certain amount of prestige points to take on a certain mission (also limited by year and school), and this will be next to the mission listings. Thus, the most dangerous and interesting missions will be given to those teams who have the highest levels of prestige. In some ways missions will be treated like quests on CHB. If a mission goes 2 weeks without posting, the mission will be treated as a failure and teams will lose prestige points. Similarly, only teams with a certain amount of prestige points will be able to apply for a tournament; this will likewise be put on the blog announcing the tournament. In tournaments, if a user does not post for 7 days that user's character will be eliminated from the fight. If nobody posts within the week the team who posted last will be declared the winner. Teachers' Activity Teachers who are not active on their classes will be picked up IC by meetings concerning their work and position. Likewise, users will be reminded to post OOC and are expected to do so. Category:Blog posts